Rex loves Drabbels and Songfics
by Silverloveless
Summary: Just Drabbels and Songfics because who doesn't love randomness and singing? Six/Rex SLASH!  yay  If don't like then don't click on it. Ratings at the top from M to K. Please Read and Review. Story: Unexpected Kisses T V-Day story with OCs
1. Halloween 1

**Halloween ****І**

**The first in my drabble series. If you have ideas or songs you want me to feature please send me a message and I will get to work on them as soon as possible. This is dedicated to RandomDragon for the cute awesome idea. Oh so rated K, don't Beta, and don't own Generator Rex. So here's a lil 2 part holiday drabble so I hope you all enjoy.**

"Oh come on Six," a 8 year old Rex said as he pouted out his bottom lip. Agent Six was standing there in the middle of a small TV room; arms crossed not relenting on his decisions. "Rex you're too young to watch this," Six argued, pointing to the opening credits of Jeepers Creepers 2. "Come on. I don't get to go trick or treating, there's no one here to play with, and it's raining outside so I can't even look at the stars," Rex huffed out his patience already thinning.

Six sighed then, "Ok fine." Immediately Rex's face lit up. "Oh! Really! Thanks you Six," he quickly said, then sat on one of the hard sofas to watch the movie. Six had to keep his face muscles under control when he almost smiled at the face that Rex had just made. Again he sighed and left the boy to his movie.

Six got ready for bed, and decided to partake in his own Halloween tradition. He retrieved an old worn copy of Dracula that he had since he was a child. He loved to read the tale every year. It was one of those things that didn't change no matter where he was in life.

Six changed into a clean white wifebeater tee and a long pair of deep green sleeping pants. He settled against his head rest as he got lost in the world of darkness and seduction.

Half way through the book, a knocking was heard at Six's door. It slid open to show Rex's little head peaking around the corner. Even from Six's bed he could see the boy's little body shacking in fear. "Yes," Six said in his monotone voice. "S-Six c-can I stay h-here tonight," Rex squeaked out. "I told you, you were too young to watch that movie," Six warned not wanting the boy getting attached to him. The boy just continued to stand there and shake. He looked as if the fear in his body was going to bring him to tears at any second.

The storm that plagued that night seemed to pick up at that very moment as a loud crash of thunder echoed in the room. Rex jumped from where he was and just ran over to Six. He landed hiding his face in the older man's chest. Six was taken back by the reaction, but made no movement to remove the boy. He just wrapped his arms gently around him trying to get him to stop shaking. "S-Six what if it comes for me? What if it wants my eyes," he stuttered out. "Rex I'm here so nothing will hurt you," Six said moving his book to his bedside table. "Really," the boy looked up with wide brown eyes. "Really now get some sleep," Six said his voice becoming much gentler. Six moved to turn out the lights and pull the blanket up over Rex as he still clung tightly to the man. Soon enough Rex's eyelids began to drop and he snuggled his head more into Six's chest. All that was heard in the silent room was, "Happy Halloween Rex. Happy Halloween."

Years later: Rex was again sprawled out on one of the sofas in providence getting ready for a marathon of Friday the 13th movies as Six came looking for him, "Rex I don't think that a movie marathon is a good idea." Rex just gave his cocky grin, "Come on Six. They never show all the movies at one time except for now." Six just raised his eyebrow, but as he turned to leave he began humming a very strange familiar song to Rex. One of the few words Rex could make out was "peepers."

At that moment a cold chill ran up his spin, and as Rex looked at the TV his eyes narrowed. He turned off the TV and left to go do something else leaving a sense of warmth and nostalgia in the room.

**Aww. Well ok so the reason Six doesn't want Rex attached to him is because if something happens to him he wouldn't want Rex to be hung up on losing his mentor. And I haven't watched the new episodes so this is all just trying to stay neutral to the new occurrences. Oh and when I was writing the outline for this I couldn't even get past thinking of Six in a wifebeater and hot pajama bottoms….. Please remember I need ideas and songs. So they are greatly appreciated and will be worked on soon. So please read, review, add, and message for it is my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	2. Halloween 2

**Halloween ІІ: Sire Six**

** I hope you all are having a fun Halloween holiday. Here is part 2 of this holiday drabble. Remember I love ideas for this pairing. So this is rated M (Yay), I don't Beta, and I don't own this wonderful series. So please enjoy.**

The agent listened to his steps echo against the cold steel inside Providence's walls. It was unusually quiet, especially with out his love at his side. He would have gone on to investigate where he was, but it was Halloween so he figured the boy must be out with Noah somewhere. He made his way to his room, but as the door opened he saw his copy of Dracula out on the middle of the bed with a note stuck underneath it. Immediately he recognized the handwriting that wrote out. "Put this on and meet me at 10 at the corner of 13th and 6th."

Six raised and eyebrow and then noticed a brown package. As he opened it an all black suit fell out, a pair of vampire fangs, but what intrigued him the most was the silk cloth cape that everything had been wrapped in.

The street of his destination was quiet and empty; something that he was greatly thankful for. He didn't really know how he looked in his costume. It was then that he saw Rex come out of one of the alley shadows. He could tell Rex played the part of the victim turned vampire. As he approached he saw what looked to be two small puncture marks on his neck with some fake blood dripping off from them. He even wore red contacts and smaller vampire teeth that matched Six's. What Six couldn't take his eye off though was Rex's clothes. He wore a deep V shirt that almost opened up to his happy trail, and the black pants we wore left nothing to the imagination.

Six approached Rex and lowered his face towards the bite marks on his lover's neck, "Are you sure about this?" Rex just smiled and backed off dragging Six with him, "Don't worry we won't stick out." Six just raised an eyebrow to the comment but none the less followed his "victim". As they walked down the alley Rex had been hiding in he began to hear loud pulsing music pulsing from what looked like an abandoned building. It was then as they rounded the building, that they were met with a tall buff man who looked as if he lost his sense of humor a long time ago.

Rex approached him and handed what looked to be money up to the man as he whispered something in his ear. The bouncer looked at the cash then over to Six, but then just nodded letting the two into the building. The whole building was lit up with black florescent lights as smaller flashing lights provided most of the light for the dance floor. Everyone there was dressed for a Rave Halloween Ball, and Rex was right they didn't stick out at all.

Rex moved in extra close leaning up to Six's ear, "Come on lets get something to drink." Six just nodded and followed the little vampire to the bar area. He motioned for a single drink order. The bartender nodded his head and quickly mixed the drink. As soon as Six saw it, a smile almost cracked that iron face of his. The drink was some kind of cocktail but the color of it was a very deep, deep red. Rex took the drink and handed it to Six before he dragged him away from the bar.

They finally came to a stop near a corner and Six took a drink of the bitter tonic. Before he could even swallow thought Rex pulled him in for a kiss and drank the red liquid straight from his lips. When Rex finally pulled away, Six asked, "Aren't you a bit to young to be drinking." Rex just smirked, "No, the only intoxication I get is from you master. That's the only one I ever need." The corners of Six's mouth lifted up into a tight smile as he again took a sip of the cocktail and Rex again swooped in for a kiss. The agent let the boy have his fun it was Halloween after all.

After Rex drew his hand across Six's check, down his jaw line, tilting the Agent's chin up as his hand left his lovers face. It was then that Rex backed off a bit and used his hand to motion for Six to stay where he was. It was then that a new song came on. The deep bass that came off the speakers from the wall seemed to put Rex in a trance of some sort. His body began to sway and move erratically. The music seemed to control Rex as his muscles tightened and danced.

Six couldn't take his eyes off the boy. The glow of the lights around him highlighted every muscle. The sound of the music seemed to be moved by him. He felt something rise inside him by the beautiful display that he knew was just for him. That's when he almost broke, when he knew that any time that body and soul that he loved was his and his alone.

It was then that he saw another notice the display that Rex was putting on. The other dancer slowly began to make his way towards Rex. That's when Six moved in. The quickness of his speed, the sinister look of his face, and the effect of the vampire teeth have Six the appearance of a force to be reckon with. The other dancer only saw the blur of black till he was almost face to face with Six. His eyes widen and his face paled when he was Six's territorial display. The unknown dancer backed off slowly then turned into a full sprint as he tried to hide in the mass of bodies.

Rex only smiled at the sight of his lover defending him and continued to dance. He moved to pull Six into him, hugging his body against Six. He turned his back against Six's chest as he began to sway his hips to the new song against him. Six just raised an eyebrow not knowing what to do. True it wasn't as if anyone there knew him, but still it's in public. He could feel Rex's arms rise up around his neck pulling him even closer, it was then that Six realized "hell its Halloween lets have some fun".

Immediately his hands wrapped around his lover's torso as his hips followed the rhythm Rex had set up. Six's hands trailed up and down the smaller body that so perfectly fit into him. A small smile played onto Six lips. He kissed lightly at the Rex's neck before he opened his mouth wider. Rex could only moan into the feeling, tilting his head back presenting even more skin to Six. It was then that six made his move. The dull edge of his vampire teeth gently grazed his lover's skin and a shudder erupted deep in Rex's core. When Six did it again Rex seemed to forget where they were. He began to push himself up against Six's groin even more urging him to continue.

Si x spun the boy around using his cape as a cover as he clamed the boys lips for the first time that night. That kiss seemed to take all the air out of Rex's lungs because when he looked up he seemed to be struggling to breath. "M-Master can we go home now," he begged, even with the red contacts Six could see the maddening lust behind those eyes. "Yes we should be going now," he said stealing another kiss before he literally dragged Rex behind him out the entrance.

As they got to Providence both men were at their limits. They rode over on Six's hover board, Rex opting to be as close to Six for as long as possible. And of course Rex would use this time to his advantage. The whole ride over Rex gave Six's neck the same treatment he had gotten earlier. By the time the board had landed, not Six's best landing at all, he knew he was in for a fun night.

When they got back to Rex's room Six was all over his smaller lover's body. He took full advantage of the deep V shirt teasing Rex almost to the point of insanity. Soon enough where his hands were his lips followed kissing a hot trail down Rex's body. "No, stop teasing," Rex pleaded. "Mmm…but you know you love it when I do," Six whispered. Then to prove his point he let his tongue barely slip under the edge of Rex's tight pants. A sort of growl erupted from Rex as he pulled Six back up into a deep unsurrendering kiss. Rex's hands moved to untie the cape from around his lover and spread it out over the bed. Six took the hint and laid Rex gently against the silk. As Six looked down at his prey he was filled with rage at the clothes that were hiding that perfect body from him. The shirt was gone easily enough, just a rough tug and it was gone. The problem was the skin tight pants Rex had somehow gotten into. Needless to say that took a bit of bending and shuffling to get them off which made the real prize all the more satisfying when Six got to take in the view off all of Rex.

Immediately Six dove down on his prize biting at the newly revealed skin. Rex violently pulled at the vampires clothes getting them off faster then he cold have gotten his own pants off. His face blushed seeing Six's own reaction. The hard firm flesh standing tall, Rex tremeled in anticipation. For what was going to come next. "Please Master Six, Just do it," he begged lifting his hips off of the bed. A feral grin spread on his face as he only nodded and slowly pushed into his love. Rex hissed at the feeling of being taken raw with no lube. The only thing he couldn't decide on was wither it was from pain…or pleasure. Six stopped to let Rex adjust, but was quickly taken by surprise when Rex pushed him over so that he was now on his back with Rex straddling him. Without warning Rex began to push himself down. Six could only bit his lip at the tightness that again and again swallowed him deeper. He grabbed onto those tan hips and used his legs to drill in even harder never letting the passion stop between them.

Rex let out a deep moan signaling how close he was to his own sweet relase. Six could only dig his fingers further into his hips making sure to his that sweet wonderful spot over and over again. Suddenly Rex's voice was caught in his throat as he spilled himself off onto Six chest. Six could only grunt as in the next thrust he emptied his hot essence into his lover.

The two bodies as wrapped in a silk cape letting their bodies cool as they laid wrapped in each others arms. "Best Halloween Ever," Rex whispered out as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep. "Sure was my little monster," Six said kissing Rex on the forehead before following Rex into the land of dreams.

**Really I wanted to finish this before Halloween not the day of LOL. But this its fine. I just finished watching the Black Butler Anime and wow it changes you. The ending like left my heart….IDK. But I will get to the alphabet and other drabbles as soon as I can. Have a good safe Halloween or day and please, Read, Review, Add, and Message for it is my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	3. Loyalty

**Seriously if that last episode (Promises, Promises) doesn't prove that there is love going on between Rex and Six then nothing will. I loved that so much. Six was so HOT. Rex was so CUTE! Everything was wonderful *sigh*. Rated T, Don't own GR (even though I should with the way its going now with all the secret love and Six stalking Rex to his room….I totally noticed that and was like do it!), and I don't Beta. Does anyone know where I can watch the last episodes? I NEED TO SEE THEM!  
**

**Loyalty**

Rex's finger traced over the cool blade of his tantō, the memories of a birthday many years ago still fresh in his mind. He smiled at those first few memories that were then triggered in his mind, those first few memories of Six that were his and his alone.

"Waking up and seeing your face," he said out loud. That was his first little confession of love to Six, the man that had found him. He remembered waking up ,and there he was standing strong and unafraid. The only strain he had on his face was worry, worry that was only for him.

He even remembered when Six had tried to quiet him by holding him close, he just felt warmth in his body. He remembered how Six tried to protect him, and when he saw that Six was in danger his body just reacted. He knew in reality it was his heart that was directing the rest of his body. Rex wasn't sure afterward on the way back to providence how he really felt. Was it that he liked the older man, was it because he was the only link he had to who he was, was it even love…

All he knew was that no matter what his loyalty was to Six.

Even when they reached the base Six still protected him. He guarded him from White, so many times over that day and the next. Six went up against bullets for him. Six fought his own partner for him. Six took punches for him, he was in pain for him, it seemed that all Six did in those moments were all for him. All for the hope that he believed in. Rex knew that no matter what happened he would do anything for Six.

Even years later Rex still loved only Six, still worshiped him. He felt two warms arms wrap around his neck as Six's neck rested on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday Rex," the former agent said kissing the small area of skin he could reach. Rex could only smile and put down his weapon, down next to where its twin was kept. The tantō blades were always kept together, just like their masters were. He turned and leaned into another kiss with his lover.

"Weather for good or ill they will follow the same path." That was their promise.

**I really don't think I got the whole quote right. Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it super quick. OMG I really did love this episode so much. And Six was just confessing that no matter what, he will follow Rex in life for whatever he chooses. If that's not love then I don't want to know what it really is then. Six's uniform will be written about, don't worry. It'll prob go in U is for Uniform and Umbrella. Seriously Six was so HOT when he was cutting up bullets and fighting. **

**I know I'm ranting but I can't help it. Six and Rex = greatest Sex ever (get it, get it) OH speaking of that I was OMG so much in the episode it would have sounded really awkward if someone would be standing outside of my dorm room. But that's what SeX does lol. Man this rating went up just for this last paragraph. Well please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	4. Snuggle

**Snuggle**

**This one is dedicated to TwinFacedDragon, Happy 16****th**** Birthday! *thanks for the cupcake* Your present is fluff, cute adorable Aww inciting fluff.**

**So I got to see some more GR during thanksgiving and did anyone else think the one where Rex had to go to space was nothing but a filler, huh right? But omg Zuko's voice came out in the Hong Kong one what what! Rated K+, I don't beta, and don't own GR, but with the newest episode (promises, promises,) some fangirl/boy must. I just need to find her/him and…persuade her/him into giving it to me….IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME! Oh and go listen to Baby, it's cold outside with Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, perfect song for this fic.**

A thin layer of snow had begun to form, leaving the landscape covered in a crisp white blanket of fallen snowflakes. It was then that a frigid blast of cold air disrupted the snow in front of a small two story house. Rex immediately changed to his original form from the jet pack he usually uses to travel. He landed gently in the snow. Crunching rung out under his feet as he made his way to the door. Shivers ran up and down his body as his frozen hands tried to still long enough to put his house key successfully into the key hole.

Instead the door knob twisted, revealing a smirking shades-less Six standing in the door way. He quickly grabbed his young lover from the outside elements and dragged him into the house. "I thought I told you to take the car to the shuttle area," Six said continuing to smirk. He began removing Rex's thin jacket and his shoes as the younger couldn't even move his arms that much. "I-I-It's not my fault K-Knight had me work on D-D-Damn Christmas eve," Rex tired to say but due to his chattering teeth it took him twice as long to say. Six moved up to kiss his young lover on the forehead, "Go take a shower, and I'll make you some hot coco so we can ring in Christmas together like usual." Staying up till midnight had been a tradition that had formed ever since Rex had been a ward of Providence.

Rex could only nod as Six made his way to the kitchen to get everything ready. Rex turned the hot water on high causing steam to engulf the room. Slowly but surely he began to regain the feeling in his fingers again. In no time at all he was warmer, but the core of his body still felt cold.

He came out dressed only in a pair of boxers. He sighed then and made his way down the hall. Slowly he peaked open the door, and saw Emma sleeping already. A small smile lit his face, but it then turned into a frown. "She knew you were working somehow," Six said wrapping his arms around Rex's waist. Rex stiffened for two reasons, one was he didn't expect the agent to be behind him, and two said agent was now shirtless adding to the warmth Rex was absorbing. "I still can't believe I missed her first Christmas Eve," he said his voice cracking. Six could only nuzzle into Rex's neck as he said, "No. You're here right now, and that's better than missing the whole day together."

Rex could only smile, knowing that Six had once again reminded him of what he was fortunate of. He wrapped his hands over Six's own and whispered, "So where's my hot chocolate?" Six grunted out a laugh as he untangled his arms from around Rex only to hold his hand as they made their way back to the living room. The only light was being given off from the 8ft Christmas tree that lit almost the whole room up. Rex spotted his drink on the table next to Six's own. They sat next to each other as they went on about their day, slowly finishing their drinks, and endlessly moving closer to each other.

As midnight approached the two were wrapped in each others arms, a thin blanket covering the both of them. Rex's head rested on Six's chest; the gentle rise and fall becoming a quick lullaby was the gentle falling of snow out the window caused his mind to further relax. Soft chimes were heard from outside signaling midnight. "Merry Christmas love," Rex said before his eyes fluttered close. Si x only smiled as he shifted to get more comfortable, "Merry Christmas love."

**So I still have requests that I'm filling right now, but I still love ideas. Wolffang6, then BoredomIsAnUndertantement is next. Then S for the alphabet, and I still want to write a Klaine fic plus a Black Butler as well lol. If you have suggestions I will surely work on them, especially since Christmas in on its way. Yay Christmas break. Please review it makes my day to read them, and I need that right now. So please as always read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	5. Release

**Release**

**This is dedicated to BoredomIsAnUnderstatement and chelseyelric for one inspiring the fic with plot suggestions as well as with one actually requesting the specific writing style. And so smut is asked for and so smut shall be delivered. Bwah Ha Ha. Ok, Rated M*strong warning*, Don't own GR *You know Christmas is coming up soon Fanfiction Santa, and I have been….good?*, and I don't beta. So please enjoy. **

**Six's POV**

Six's eyes traced over and over again those soft perfect lips that always seemed to capture his attention. In quick instances he could see the tip of that pink tongue, remembering the own unique flavor that Rex had. He was glad for his sun glasses because the boy could never tell what he was staring at. His eyes traced down over Rex's chest. Remembering what the boy looked like without that stupid shirt on. His eye twinges at the memory slowly fading unlike his lust. It had been over two weeks since they had been together.

Providence had sent them on a month long mission searching out new cures for the nanites, but nothing had been found. What was even worse was that everyone slept in the same aircraft, leaving no…room for other activities. Six couldn't even sleep that close to the boy due to the hovering Doctor Holiday as a constant reminder of their hidden relationship.

Six could remember their last time together; the smaller boy under him, his mouth hanging open, a trail of saliva running down his mouth from their intense kisses. That beautiful scarlet blush staining his cheeks, and those gorgeous brown eyes glazed over with lust. "-ix… Agent Six," his named was called out that awoke him from his fantasy. "Yes, what is it," he answered as calmly as he could. "We've landed for the night, Sir," some nameless guard answered him. "Fine, go get everything ready for the tonight then," he ordered. The guard only nodded and took off.

He looked around and immediately his eyes found what they were looking for. The boy was playing cards with Bobo; no doubt the ape was winning by the look on Rex's face. His fingers itched and clenched from just watching the boy.

**Rex POV**

Rex put a hand up to his forehead. He felt flushed for the past few days, and his temperature only seemed to rise more and more. Of course being so young caused other things to rise, but that wasn't entirely his fault. If this had been any other mission they would have been finished in 4 day max and Six would be there to relive his teenage hormones.

Sometimes he loved them for the amazing reactions they caused his body, and then there are times like now where he wished he could just bottle them up. Rex looked up from the card game he was playing with Bobo to watch Six order others around. Of course the game was just a distraction he was trying to use to get his body to calm down. It was then that Six's voice traveled into Rex's ears.

A shiver ran over him. That voice, the voice that it alone could cause him to cum, that voice that could whisper such nasty things into his ear as he pushed in behind him, that perfect voice that would remind him that he was loved so deeply.

Rex accidently dropped his cards. He was able to play it off as frustration, which it technically was, and decided to go outside. He hoped that maybe the night sky could clear his mind of his tall, hot, well built lover. So far it wasn't helping.

**General POV**

Six saw the boy, his boy make his way out of the aircraft into the night sky. He made up his mind then knowing that this might be the only time he would get to spend alone with his lover. As he got outside he looked around, but there was no sign of Rex. He then heard a sigh as he smirked. He jumped up against the plane using the wings as platforms to elevate himself higher.

Rex jumped in surprise as he saw Six emerge into his plain of view. It was as if his distractions were following him on purpose. He tired to keep his voice leveled as he asked, "H-Hey Six. What's up?" Six could do nothing but smirk as he heard that light stutter in Rex' s voice, "Nothing. Just here to take what's mine." He could then see Rex shudder in delight. Rex's voice was caught in his throat at the sound of that smooth voice. Rex looked down, blushing and slowly opened his legs wider.

Immediately Six jumped into action pinning Rex onto his back, abusing those lips that he missed so much. Rex moaned quickly already hard from when he first saw Six in front of him. He took no time at all trying to rid Six of his belt. When he looked down Six's hands were already up his shirt playing with his nipples. "Ngh…," he could only sigh as the pressure in his own pants became too much. He quickly moved to undo his own pants letting his erection spring out. The head was already red and dripping pre-cum. Six could only smile and say, "Impatient aren't we. To bad I can't fully claim you tonight. We need you at your best for the rest of this mission." Rex then whined his eyes pleading with Six's.

Six then moved to take off his glasses, and Rex could only smile at the lust laden look that came from them. "But that doesn't mean that I can't help you with this," Six said tracing one finger from the base of Rex's cock all the way up slowly to the head. "Sssiixx..." Rex whined out again using his hands to try and get Six out of his pants, but my then his hands were shacking so bad from the want that they weren't getting anywhere.

Six smiled and took out his own erection. It felt so hot and hard as Rex slowly wrapped his hand around it. Six hissed in pleasure, and did the same to Rex in that moment. Their lips were again pushing against each other trying to get the other to realize what they were feeling. Six moved even closer to Rex their arousals now touching. Both bodies began to move faster against each other their hands sheathing the two erections pumping faster and faster.

It was then that Rex's breathing picked up, and he had to pull back from the kiss. "Six…Six…SIX SIX SIX," he moaned out into the night air the need to release becoming to much. Six moved even faster, pumping Rex as the boy reached his peak ribbons of cum spurting from his dick. At the same time Rex did the same rapid movements to Six. Holding onto Six's dick tighter rubbing just as quickly. Six could only grunt as he looked down at the smaller body in front of him.

The instant that Rex released he tilted slightly to the side to not get cum on him. His seed was on the plane however, but it was the look of complete love and contentment that caused Six to release in the same area Rex did.

As their bodies cooled they cleaned up slightly. Six couldn't help but stare down at Rex. Rex was on his back looking up at Six, and Six was propped up on his elbow doing the same. He then smirked. He leaned over Rex and mixed their cum together on his index finger. Rex's brows scrunched together in want. Six put his finger to Rex's mouth that hungrily ate it up. Before the boy could swallow thought Six swept in and kissed the boy, his tongue playing with Rex's.

Rex moved to wrap his arms around Six in a tight hug a smile hidden in the crook of Six's neck. Six had his own smile that he was hiding, but that was just another tool he could use when tensions were to high and they needed some relief.

**OMG. Wow, this kinda was hard to write. This is like super rated M. But I hope that you all like it….wow. Umm…yeah. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. P.S. Listening to Billy Idol's Flesh Fantasy. I love Billy Idol….wow still can't believe I wrote this. Damn Sexual Tension….**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	6. The Ghost of You: Songfic

**The Ghost of You**

**Rated M, don't own GR or this song, trigger for cutting so be warned, if you can be triggered easily go back I would rather not have anyone do anything they would rather not want to. This is dedicated to Wolffang6 I hope this came out ok, sorry this came out kinda dark. I don't beta this. Multiple Character Death warning (2). Oh and fyi the above lyrics correspond with the passage below it, not like it did in Your Guardian Angel Six, my other song fic.**

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever…if I died, we'd be together…I can't always just forget her…But she could try…_

Rex pacing back and forth wondering where Six was. Not knowing where the agent was wracked worry in his body, all he knew was that he needed to see him. He didn't trust Six to tell him everything, and with the way he treated the teen he knew why. It would have been the same even if the positions were reversed, he knew that he would keep the truth from Six….just to protect him.

_At the end of the world…Or the last thing I see… You are…._

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
_

Red emergency lights went on around him. Rex raced out of the room he was pacing in, not knowing where to go. He just knew he had to see Six. To find out what was happening. That's when it happened he turned a corner, and saw all hell had broken lose. The EVOs from the holding cells had escaped. He already saw fallen soldiers...everywhere. Rex was almost sick to his stomach till he began to run the other way. Not daring to look back, not having to. Those images would forever be locked into his memories. He needed to find Six. He needed to tell him that he loved him. There was no need of flower or of over done quotes from novels. There was the simple word of love that he needed to pass over his lips.

_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never…All alone and I remember now…At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies…She dies_

It was then that Rex pushed through a door still searching. He was greeted with a burst of light as he pushed and pushed trying to find out where to go. It was then that he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. He raced over finding Six injured, and fighting off an EVO before he ran off again. Six saw Rex run to him. Six tightly embraced the younger teen before pulling Rex after him, and began running even faster than before.

_At the end of the world…Or the last thing I see…You are…_

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

Rex could hear more and more EVOs gathering behind them. Six just led the way and Rex followed. He wasn't paying attention till he felt a hands grab at his shirt. Six's lips pressed violently against Rex's and before the teen even knew what was going on again, he was shoved into a room. By the time he recognized that it was his room he saw blood ooze out under the door.

_And all the things that you never ever told me…_

_And all the the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me…_

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

He banged violently at the door. Tears began to race down his face. He collapsed onto his knees wondering why this was happening. His thought then began to wonder. What could have happened? What would have happened to him, them. Could they have been together?

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me…_

_For all the ghost that are never gonna catch me…_

_If I fall…If I fall…down_

Why did this happen?

_At the end of the world…Or the last thing I see…You are…_

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

Hate filled Rex in that moment. He tore into the walls of his room. He broke the furniture. He didn't even register the growing banging as the EVOs tried to force their way in. He tore at the walls, turning to then rip things off the wall. He ran in different directions finally he looked in front of the mirror disgusted by the person that was looking back. He punched the mirror hard not caring at the pain.

_And all the things that you never told me…_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never Coming home_

_Never Coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scare me…_

Pure hate running through his veins. He grabbed harder at the piece of glass digging into his hands. He takes the mirror's sharp edge and digs it into his wrist. Pushing past the pain, wondering how much pain Six went through. Tears flowed even harder as over and over he does this. He switches his hands, the pain beginning to fade as the light around him begins to fade. The world he knew and once loved was gone for him, and there was nothing for him to remain for. There was no one for him to belong to, not anymore.

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_


	7. I never told You: Songfic

**I never told you What I Do for A Living**

**Another song fic request, I don't own this song. Sorry MCR makes me go to a dark place. And I've been reading a lot of trigger fics lately so this is what happens where there is too much angst and not enough mush in my system. Honestly I don't really know why the ending would happen so I'm going to chalk it up to being an AU. Rated M. Don't own GR & sorry for the mistakes. The lyrics correspond with the story below it. **

_Stay out of the light…Or the photography that I gave you…You can say a prayer if you need to…Or just get in line and I'll grieve you…Can I meet you, alone…Another night and I'll see you ….Another night and I'll be you…Some other way to continue…To hide my face…._

Rex peeked around a corner wondering if anyone was there. He quietly continued down the providence corridor looking to sneak into Six's room. In the past few days he could feel that something was going on. It felt as if there was always someone with them at all times. He was worried that he might have stared to suspect their relationship, but the just prayed that they didn't.

_Another knife in my hands …A stain that never come off the sheets …Clean me off…I'm so dirty babe…The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes…I keep a book of the names and those…_

It had been so long since they've seen each other. Well in reality it had been maybe a few hours. But when they were alone it was so different. Rex didn't have to feel like he was hiding a part of himself from the world, with Six he could truly just be himself. It had been so long since they had been alone, and had been together that a literal heat radiated within Rex. Just the memories of their actions caused the warmth to stir in him.

_Only go so far 'til you bury them …So deep and down we go _

_Touched by angels, thought…I fall out of grace…I did it all so maybe I'd live this everyday_

Rex gently knocked on the door before it quickly slid open. Six stood there a smirk playing on his face, "Missing curfew? What kind of influences have you been hanging out with?" Rex smiled, "Only the best." He walked in further immediately closing in the distance between both of them. Six drew his hands around the younger man's face deepening the kiss.

_Another knife in my hands ….A stain that never come off the sheets …Clean me off…I'm so dirty babe…It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame…It's for those bodies I claim and lose…Only go so far 'til you bury them…So deep and down we go_

Their hands roamed every where. Six's fingers traced through the soft hair on Rex's scalp while Rex's own pressed into the flesh at around his collar bone. Their kisses fuelled a fire in them both. Their breathing deepened trying to not have to come up for air as often. But more importantly both of their hands began to roam…

_Down_

_And down we go_

_And down we go_

_And down we go_

_And we all fall down_

_I tried_

_I tried_

It was then that they both heard loud bangs against their door. They both looked at each other and Six could see worry plaster Rex's face. The only thing Six could thing of in that moment was to push Rex behind him as the door was busted open.

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death….We'll love again, we'll laugh again…And it's better off this way_

There were dozens of Providence agents lined up outside of the door before Callahan made his presence known. The look on his face was one of regret, but Six could also see the determination in his face. He knew that he wouldn't disobey White's orders, and that's what worried him most of all.

_And never again, and never again_

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head_

_And we're all dead now._

_Well never again, and never again_

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head_

_And we're all dead now._

It was then that the troops rushed the room. Six got in a defensive position his Katanas drawn out. Rex did the same not knowing how much lighter he was going to have to go on people instead of EVOs. Fighting in sued till the agents brought out what Six hoped were tranquilizer guns. Six was able to deflect most of the shoots till he say one hit Rex in the back of the head.

_Well I tried…one more night…one more night…we'll I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud…I tried, well I tried, well I tried…'Cause I tired, but I lied…I lied_

Six then saw nothing but fury in his vision. He immediately launched into attack mode cutting down anyone around him. He raced over to Rex's body and stood over him hovering, defending them both from any attack that came their way. It was then that a new line of soldiers came in holding different types of guns.

_I tried_

_I tried_

_I tried, well_

Guns that Six knew all to well. He knew that those held real bullets. As the men were ordered to get in line he knew that this was their final stand, and that no matter what neither one was going to leave the room alive. As the men scrambled to get their weapons ready, Six just threw down his own Katanas and grabbed onto Rex's limp body. Thanking God that the boy wasn't aware of what was going to happen to them. He breathed in the innocent scent of Rex one last time as he closed his eyes.

_And we'll love again, we'll laugh again…We'll cry again and we'll dance again…And it's better off this way…So much better off this way…I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

"I love you," was said all before he heard the shot of gun fire. The room then fell silent, and it was all over now.

_And never again and never again_

_They gave us two shoots to the back of the head_

_And we're all dead now_


	8. Valentine's Day:Perfect

**Perfect **

**Rated M.**

It was Valentine's Day and Rex needed this to be perfect. He even snuck out at 2 in the morning to get everything that he needed. There was a romantic CD already loaded into his Stereo, roses, some candles arranged around the room, and even…chocolate flavored lube. Buying the latter object was such a horror fest that Rex didn't even want to think about that right now. All he wanted to focus on was the amazing day that he was going to have with Six.

It was in that instant that red lights went off indicating that an EVO attack had just occurred, and of course they were going. "Well there goes the morning," Rex said as he slipped his jacket on and raced out of his room. But then as soon as that emergency was over Noah had somehow spotted him…_what has he even doing in the quarantined zone_, and pretty much begged Rex to get lunch with him. The whole time Noah pretty much just went on and on with an anti-Valentine's day speech. While Rex pretended to listen he couldn't get his mind off of Six. They had hardly gotten a chance to speak to each other in all the chaos. He also knew that Noah would not want Six there with them at lunch so he had to sneak out no matter how much he wished he was sitting across from Six right now.

It was then that the missing agent had shown up. In Noah's face was the disappointment of being caught, but on Rex's was a small glimmer of hope. He wondered if maybe Six was there to rescue him or something. Just to hold him and remind him why he loved the agent so much….but that wasn't the case. "Rex another EVO has been spotted near here. Providence wants us to take it down, now." Six then proceeded to jump on his hover board and took off in the direction of the coordinates that were now racing into his ear piece. "I'll catch you later Noah," Rex said dejectedly. "Later man," Noah just said.

"I just wanted a nice day inside. Just remembering why I love him and why he loves me. Was that too much to ask for," he pleaded with the ceiling. "Whatever," Rex was going to enjoy the things he got for them…even if he had to enjoy them by himself. Rex walked around lighting the few candles enjoying the soft glow that they gave. He even dimmed his bedroom lights. With after all this work he just decided to sleep. He put the soothing music in the back ground as he took a shower.

Rex took a long shower just trying to get his mind off the ache both from his heart and his body. He walked out with a towel around his waist and one drying his hair. "Rex what's all this," that's when he looked up from the towel hood, and saw Six just sitting there on the edge of his bed. Rex blushed immediately all his confidence had been washed down the drain. Six then smirked figuring it all out. Rex those then to look down at his feet.

Six walked up to Rex and wrapped his arms around him. Rex then spoke as his voice began to shake, "It's not fair I prepared all this and it was suppose to last all day, but no. I just want to be a regular teenager who gets to celebrate Valentine's Day like I wanted to." Six leaned in and kissed Rex gently on the lips; he then gave butterfly kisses to the rest of his face. "If you were normal…we wouldn't …have met…. and had this in the first place," Six said in between kisses. "But if you want," another kiss this time right on the corner of Rex's lips, "I know how to make you fee like a regular teenager." Six then kissed Rex fully on the lips.

Their kisses were deep and seemed to last so long till they took a breath for air. Slowly with care, Six kissed down Rex's body. The light sheen that was on Rex's body seemed so much more defined in the dim light as the candle's glow danced around the older teen's body. Six's hands seemed to do nothing but worship the flesh underneath his fingertips. The lean structure of his lover drove his crazy. Six then looked up the plain of Rex's body and loved the look on Rex's face. It was in a deep blush that traveled down to his chest that was already rising and sinking in rapid succession. Six stood back and fully undressed enjoying the way Rex stared before he moved to hover over Rex.

Six continued to make his way down but purposefully skipped over Rex's arousal. There was a whimper that sounded a lot like 'tease' as Six began to kiss at the inner area of Rex's thighs. Six then gingerly bit into the sensitive flesh. "oooo…," Rex moaned out. "Six please. I…I got something else for today," Rex said tilting his head back trying to hide the growing blush that now traveled down even further. "Oh and what would that be," Six's voice came out in a coy manner causing Rex to shiver. "I-It's in the drawer," Rex whined out as Six moved back over his chest nipping at the flesh there.

Six moved to reach for the draw, and a smirk appeared on his face signaling to Rex that he was in for a long night. Six kissed a trail up the side of Rex's neck. "Mmm my naughty little EVO. You already taste so good. Why would you need this," Six's lips now ghosted so close to Rex's ear that every single little word sent chills down Rex's body. "But since it _is_ Valentine's Day, chocolate is appropriate for this situation," Six's lips meet Rex's and the younger seemed to feel the excitement flow from Six directly into him.

Six leaned back onto his knees as he popped open the bottle. He dripped out a very generous amount onto his fingers. Rex's eyes met his and as Six stuck his tongue out to lick at the chocolate he had to look away before he at that sight. Six added more and moved his fingers right in front of Rex's mouth. Before anything else, Rex already had those fingers in his mouth sucking them in. Six could only groan out in pleasure at what Rex was doing with his tongue. Rex loved the taste – it was a mixture of sweet chocolate with the salty skin of Six's fingers.

Six took his fingers back, before things got too out of control. He lathered even more lube on his hands and began to slowly massage at Rex's entrance. Rex's breath hitched at the feel but said nothing has his head dropped back down to enjoy the feeling. It was then that Six decided he wanted to try something new. He moved his body lower, and again his lips found their way to Rex's inner thigh. This time however they continued to travel southward. Before Rex knew it he could feel Six's lips press so softly, so gently against him. "Six, what are you doing," he practically screamed out. Six paid him no mind as his tongue soon gained entrance. Rex's body was so hot and tight and he just felt so soft against him. Rex's hands threaded over Six's head urging the agent to continue on.  
At the way that Rex's pants were coming out faster and faster Six knew the teen was almost at his end. He removed his tongue and added three fingers. A little resistance was met when the last finger was added, but it soon disappeared. "Please Six. I've waited all day," Rex begged. Six just nodded his head kissing the boy once again. A small amount of guilt couldn't help but run over his mind, but it was soon gone as he knew that he would fill Rex up so good right now.

"Ready babe," Six asked as he lined himself with Rex's opening. "Please please please," was all Rex could spit out. Slowly, to not hurt the body underneath him, Six pushed in not moving till Rex nodded for him to continue. By then Rex's arousal was a deep read with pre-cum already covering it. As Six took in the sight he didn't even notice Rex start to push back on him. By the time he knew it his instincts had taken over and he was ramming into Rex. "Yes yes, There…..Harder," the younger seemed to scream as he approached the edge.

Rex finally came the moment that Six's hand pumped Rex's arousal. Rex shoot his load out yelling as the room seemed to echo his voice. Six couldn't take the sight and sounds anymore. He dug roughly into Rex's hips as he thrust in once more cumming in Rex's tight little hole. Rex looked up then loving the way Six' face seemed to relax as he came down from his own personal high. When Six withdrew from him and brought him in to be the little spoon he just smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Six." "Happy Valentine's Day love," and soon they were off to sleep.

**You know what I realized none of my fics have the word fuck in them. Like I just thought it was weird. But I will be saving it for Education in Love. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. And I am not an alcoholic vampire…I just have good taste lol. Have a good day/night. Oh and yeah I know it's not VDay, but I have been so swamped with tests that it's crazy that my brain hasn't shut down to reboot yet.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	9. Dirty Dinners

**Dirty Dinners**

**OK so HUGE **_**WARNING**_** for man on man on man on man fic. That's right it's what you think it is. A GR voyeurism fic. AH I'm such a perv. I had this idea at work, and I scared my friends with the huge grin that I had on my face. The **_**italicized**_** part is the part that is originally from Dinner with Friends so if you've read that then you pretty much can skip over that part. And realize that this is an AU of Rex Love the Alphabet with is an AU of GR so this is just a true perversion the OC characters that I've written.**

"_Yeah….ok; are you sure I mean we wouldn't want to be interrupting anything," Rex said finishing the sentence in a whisper. After a few moments, "Yeah ok; what time then…Alright we'll be there then." Rex hung up his cell, and walked into Six's little den of an office. "Edgar and Andrew want to have us over for dinner," Rex said as he draped his arms around Six's neck. Six was still typing out his latest chemical equivalence paper. "Mmm…sounds good what time." "Around seven," It was then that Rex tilted Six's glasses up, and kissed him on the side of Six's eye. _

_ "I'm going to go change," Rex said as he started towards the door. "What why you look fine," Six said. "Really Six, I'm in a wifebeater and sweatpants," It was then that Six focused on what he was really wearing. "Oh well you still look good no matter what," Six smirked. "Always the charmer," Rex trailed off as he left the room. Six continued to work on his paper till Rex walked back in looking for his shoes. "Why would they be in here," Six said as he saved his work, and put his computer to sleep. "You never know where I leave my shoes," Rex answered. Six had learned the hard way that that was usually true. He never tripped on them, but on more than one time he has accidently sat on one. _

_ "Check the kitchen," Six said getting up as he got ready to head out. As Rex moved to get his shoes finally on, he stood up straight, and felt Six come around and turn him. He looked up in a slightly confused look, Six thinking that Rex looked cute in that moment. It was then that Six leaned in for a kiss, and Rex responded. Rex pulled back with a smirk, "I take it you're ready to go." "Yeah I was just getting one last pick me up," Six said. _

_ They made their way down the stairs, and Six uncovered his bike from the protective sheet. They mounted up, and were soon on their way to Andrew's and Edgar's place. As they knocked on the door of the bigger apartment network they were greeted by Andrew. "The better half is stuck in the kitchen right now," he said as Rex and Six walked in. "What's he making," Rex asked as he made his way to say hi to Edgar. "Chicken Quesadillas with rice and beans," Edgar said as they both entered into the kitchen. They made small talk as Rex leaned against the counter talking to Edgar while Andrew and Six made their way to the living room._

"Hey Edgar can I ask you something," Rex said looking down at the floor. "Yeah sure," Edgar said stirring the rice around. "Have you ever thought about…sharing," it was that moment that Rex's face burst into a blush. Edgar's hand stilled, and his own face lit up. Rex's mind began to race realizing that he probably said the wrong thing, and made this dinner awkward.

Rex turned to walk into the living room trying to save some of his dignity before Edgar let out a chuckle. "Wait Rex come back," Edgar said grabbing his wrist. "I'm just laughing because that's something that Andrew and I _have_ discussed before. It's just that well…we never found anyone that we could trust." "Oh," was all that Rex could come up with. Edgar continued quickly, "But no one will take Andrew, and I would assume the same for you…that is if you play…that role." It was Edgar's turn to take on a deeper blush. "But that doesn't mean that Andrew or I can't play then or Six and you, right," Rex smiled as he raised his eyebrow. "Let me tell Andrew," Edgar finished, "Babe set the table."

After a few seconds Andrew came back into the room. Edgar curled his finger showing beckoning Andrew over. Andrew walked over a questioning smirk on his face. "Yes love how many I help you," Andrew asked. Edgar wrapped his arms around Andrew's shoulders, and whispered something in his ear. Rex was distracted however by the way Edgar's hands caressed Andrew's body. One made it's way through that soft blond hair while the other one ran up and down the curve of Andrew's hip.

Andrew looked like he was in a daze, but was broken out of it when Edgar removed his body from the close confided spot that his body had previously occupied. Andrew whispered something in Edgar's ear before he kissed him and then winked at Rex. All through out dinner Rex tried to remain calm, but the eyes that Andrew and Edgar keep making at each other just sent a warm flush through out his body. Six picked up on the fact that something was going on, but he didn't know what to make of it.

_"Are you up to watching some TV for a while," Edgar offered. "Yeah I'd like that," Rex said looking at Six for a confirmation. Six just nodded his head, and all four settled on the couch. Rex curled into Six's side while Andrew rested his head against Edgar's chest._ After a few moments Andrew looked up into Edgar's eyes showing pure devotion. Edgar smiled and leaned down to capture those soft pink lips with his own. The sound of soft chaste kisses began to grow louder as the sound turned into the wet smack of lips demanding more and more.

Six's eyes wondered over to the display that his friends were putting on, as he wondered what exactly was going on then. He looked down at Rex who was bluntly watching his friends. He jolted when he felt Rex begin to run his hands up and down his chest. Six looked down at Rex with raised eyebrow and Rex leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm _completely_ yours, but let's play with our friends for a little while." Rex rose up and latched his lip's onto Six's. The passionate kisses began deeper as their tongues intertwined with each others.

Rex was so involved in the kiss that he didn't even realize that Edgar and Andrew had stopped kissing and were now watching him and Six. Edgar nuzzled into Andrew's neck gently pushing him in the direction of the other couple. Andrew got the hint and ran his hand up and down Rex's back as Edgar began to suck at his neck. Rex turned and locked his eyes with Andrew's and noticed the small question he seemed to ask with them. He turned to Six and kissed him on his lips once more till he turned his upper body towards. He leaned in hovering so close to Andrew's that he was barely touching them. He softly whispered out, "Six may I?" Six loved the fact that Rex was asking him, that he didn't just assume that it would be ok, but that he wanted to make sure that Six would be ok with this. "Yes," came out of Six in a lust laden voice.

Softly Andrew's lips met with Rex's. It was so different that when Rex usually kissed Six. Many times those kisses are passionate and demanding, but this time it was about smoothing and just feeling. Rex cupped Andrew's cheek as Andrew wrapped his arm around Rex's waist. The two bodies met on the center of the couch clinging to each other as lust washed over the two. Lust wasn't the only thing present however there was also trust and friendship that separated the experience from some cheap lay. Rex reached down and began to tug Andrew's shirt up and off.

Andrew did the same as Edgar got up and walked behind Six. He crouched down, and whispered into Six's ear. "Do you see our two boys? I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter. I don't doubt Rex but the way that Andrew can use that tongue of his," it was then that Edgar let out a hot breath on the nape of Six's neck, "so sinful." Six turned in that next moment to kiss Edgar. Needless to say Edgar was caught off guard by the sudden movement, but they both pushed against each other with intense movements. The group of men kissed and groped off and on till Rex let out a whine, "Edgar…I wanna try Edgar." Edgar smirked and said, "Six, if you don't mind, yours if asking for me." Six only nodded as he dragged Andrew onto his lap as Edgar moved around the sofa and sat on Rex's lap. A double moan was release from Six and Edgar as they could feel their own boyfriend's personal flavor from the other boy they were currently kissing.

Rex's hands traveled down Edgar's body, whose shirt was lost…well he wasn't really paying that much attention anyways. They stopped when they reached Edgar's belt buckle, and thumbed at the strap as if asking for permission. Edgar only nodded as they kissed causing Rex to follow the lips up and down motions. "Please can I just…can we just…" Rex trailed off as he hurried to unbutton his own pants.

All three of the older man smirked at Rex's response loving the youth driven passion that he seemed to posses. Andrew got up off of Six's lap, as Six himself arched his body away from the couch dragging his pants down. As soon as that happened something in Rex snapped. He launched himself on top of Six and began to gently rub against Six's crotch. Andrew draped himself over Edgar's torso, "Remember when we were that eager?" Edgar let out a small chuckle then, "And how is that any different from how horny we are now?" "Easy cause I love to tease you so much more now," Andrew said as he licked at Edgar's lower lips. "Oh God babe! Go get the damn blanket. I don't want to make a mess on the couch," Edgar pushed Andrew up as he almost tripped over his jeans that were still around his ankles.

"REX! Stop sucking face and help me move the coffee table," Edgar yelled at Rex. Rex looked up his eye lust blown. "Yeah-Yeah sure," both boys moved the table over as Andrew reappeared and spread a blanket on the floor. Andrew laid down face first looking over his shoulder, up at Edgar. "Mmm…My favorite posit," Edgar said as he got on his knees. He pulled down Andrew's boxers and began to kiss down the back of Andrew's back, "I love how you spoil me A." Edgar pulled down his own boxers, his hard on rubbing at the small of Andrew's back. "Baby did you bring the lube," Edgar said whispering in his ear. Andrew just smirked and produced the tube of lube out of thin air. "I love how you're always prepared," Edgar smiled as he took the lube. "Just like a boy scout."

The whole time Rex was looking at their friends. Six was already behind him pulling the boxers down as he whispered into his lovers ear. "Do you see that? They way they love each other. The way that Andrew strains to look behind him into Edgar's eyes. That's what we have. I always notice when you're neck stains," Six kissed at Rex's nape, "as you try to look at me." Six began to rub his hand up and down Rex's throbbing member. "Ah.." Rex sighed. Before Rex could let out another sound Six flipped Rex around to face him. They lips met, and Six pushed Rex flat on his back next to Andrew.

From the corner of Andrew's eye he could see Six hover over Rex as he began to prep him. "Edgar," Six called out. Edgar turned from watching his hands pump into Andrew to look at Six. Six leaned forward and kissed Edgar then whispered. "Do you mind if I borrow that?" Edgar just laughed, "No problem. Andrew why don't you help to distract your friends there." Andrew could only nod as the tip of Edgar slowly entered him. He leaned over on his elbows and began to kiss Rex. They latched on to each other, their tongues tangling and tasting each other. "God," Andrew breathed into Rex's mouth as Edgar sunk deep and deeper in.

When Rex was fully stretched, he reached up to wrap his arms around Six's neck. As Six entered Rex, Rex let out sharp cry. "Don't worry it gets better," Andrew said nuzzling into Rex's neck. Andrew began to pepper kisses around Rex's lips. "Yeah almost a year and a half Andrew doesn't need that much prep," it was then that Edgar drew back and rammed into Andrew who cried out as Edgar finished his sentence, "but he is still so _fucking_ tight." Andrew clutched at the blanket under him, but then was pulled up by Rex into a kiss.

Six leaned back and slowly rolled his hips into Rex. Both Tops were just looking at how well their bottoms got along. This was a true show of their friendship. As both of Six's and Edgar's thrust got faster, Edgar wrapped one hand around Six's neck and directed him into a kiss. "SIX," Rex cried warning that he was so close. Six looked down, and watched as Rex came all over himself. Andrew seemed to have been triggered by Rex's climax as he himself came, "Damn it. Edgar." He let out shaking breaths as he began to come down from his high.

It was then that Edgar cried out, his cum filling Andrew. The clenching of his lover's ass was just to much for him. Especially since he had been half hard all through out dinner. Six came after a few more thrusts into Rex. He pulled out and rolled out onto the other side of Rex. The room smelled of sex and sweat. "Thank God we got the blanket," Edgar said looking up towards the ceiling. "Ha ha," Andrew only laughed as he slowly got up. Rex face burst into a blush as he watched Andrew gather his clothes. "Come on babe we just had sex in front of each other, and you blush because Andrew is naked," Six teased. "Shut up," Rex said, the only response he could come up with. "There is a shower first door on the right that you all can use. I'm going to use the one in my room. E can you please put the blanket in the wash before it stains." "Yes love," Edgar smiled as he just lay on the floor for a bit longer. "Come on Six," Rex got up and pulled Six along and disappeared behind the door.

Edgar sighed and got up putting the blanket in the wash before he joined Andrew in the shower.

**I truly do think that this is the longest thing that I have written. Use protection it's important, and yes Silver is just ranting cause I care. Remember do as I say but not as I write? ANYWAYS PLEASE send promts for Edu in Love and Rex loves drabbles. I have some writers block that I want to push past. I hope you all liked this. If there are kinks that you want me to write about send it and some background info in a personal message or review if you can't PM me, and I will try my best to write it to the best of my ability. SOOO please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. Yum, Yum.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	10. Haunting Tales

**Haunting Tales**

"That's not a costume," Rex groaned as Six walked into his room. Six looked down at his outfit which consisted of his old Providence Uniform. "Well I wasn't going to participate, but someone insisted that I did," Six said his stoic face giving no hint of emotion. It was then that Rex let a wide grin show on his face. 'That's why I did it,' Six thought to himself as he gave a smaller almost non-existent grin back to his new boyfriend. "Come on we better get going less they send someone to come find us," Six said nodding his head back over to the door way.

"Wait you haven't told me what you think of my costume yet," Rex asked whining a bit for the attention. It was then that Six finally did look at Rex and notice the rather authentic looking pirate costume he was wearing. There were two things that his eyes immediately drew too, one was the open chest that was exposed due to the shirt's deep-V neck and the second was the eyeliner that make his dark brown eyes pop even more. When Six finally broke out of his trance, he noticed that Rex was standing there waiting for an answer. "It looks good," was all Six trusted himself to say, but that complement itself caused Rex to beam with excitement.

Rex then followed Six willingly to the command center where the main Providence Halloween Party was being held. There were dozen's of agents decked out in a wide array of costumes, and of course there was a skeleton crew of soldiers still stationed ready to be deployed at any moment. "Rex over here," Noah called out. Rex turned in the direction he was being called in, and just broke out in laughter. There in front of him was Noah dressed as a dog. It reminded him so much of the time when Noah had been turned into an EVO by the jerk of a man, Van Kliess. He was about to comment before he saw Holiday walked over dressed as a Cat. "Oh…" Rex trailed off not knowing what to think. Were they a couple costume or did they just come to the party like that separately. Rex just decided to figure that out later, for now he just wanted to party. "Hey glad you could make it. Ah they are finally letting up around here. Did you know this is only like the second time I've celebrated Halloween, that I can remember of course," Rex said slapping Noah over the back. "Oh man this party is so great, and It's amazing to see the amount of people that actually work here at Providence," Rex agreed with Noah and asked, "Hey have you seen Cesar? I hope he came and didn't decide to stay in his lab and work."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," and with that Noah pointed off in the direction of the snack table where he saw Cesar in a banana costume. "What," Rex asked confusing running through his mind. It was then that Six walked over with Callan who was dressed as a western cowboy, "I see you spotted your brother. At least it's not as bad as some of the other costumes. I think I saw someone in a meat dress and around three Beibers already." Cesar looked up from the conversation he was having with one of the technicians from one of the other labs, and seemed to excuse himself because he began to make his way over. "Hey mijo great pirate costume," Cesar said smiling down at his little brother. "Cesar what are you wearing," Rex said still utterly confused.

"It's a banana costume. Banana's are not appreciated as much as they should be. They are an excellent source of calcium as well as provide many vitamins and nutrients that are needed in daily activities," Cesar said coming off as a true scientist. "Ok. So how are you enjoying the party so far," Rex asked. "It's great but I do like Dia De Los Muertos better. We should visit Abuela during the festivities. The town will be so alive with activity that I'm sure you will love it," Cesar smiled as his mind seemed to replay some of his earlier memories. Rex quickly agreed knowing how much he missed the past he might not remember and wanted to create new memories at least.

The party continued into the night, and with every hour passing there seemed to be less and less guests still hanging around the party. Finally there was a small enough group to where they began to exchange ghost stories with each other competing to see who had the scarier story. Rex found most of them kind of boring or he had heard them before. He even leaned his head on Six's chest when the guests had become up his intimate group of friends that already knew the truth of Six's and his relationship. It seemed that he was getting ready to call it a night when Cesar announced he had a story.

"This is an old tale that strikes fear into many of those who have heard this story. It's an old Mexican Legend of…La Llorona. Now this story isn't for the faint of heart. No this only for those who have resolve as strong as steel. This story has been told many different ways, but it always starts with her. Her name was Maria, and she lived in a small village by a massive River that let the town receive a wide number of travelers that used their river to ferry across. Now she began very vain because of her looks and would only settle for the best looking man to come to her town. She didn't have to wait long because one day this handsome traveler came and at first she brushed him off but then he began to pursue her even more, doing just what she had wanted him to do in the first place. Then soon enough they were married and she had two children with him. This man however was not the type to settle down, and many times whenever they were in town his eyes would always wonder ways towards. Maria soon felt that maybe if she didn't have her children anymore that maybe he would take her with him to travel and see the world again. One night however the man told Maria that he was leaving her for another girl that he had met, and he left that night. In a mad fit of rage she dragged her children to the river's edge, and tossed them in only to have them lost in the current. In the next instant she found clarity, and realized what she had done. She threw herself into the river then crying out for her children asking where they are. Even to this day she's still out there looking for her children crying out, '_My children. Where are my children._'" Cesar got up, and began to pace around the area, "Wait did you here that?" The others looked around then suddenly a Figure dressed in black busted through the door, and wailed, "Where are my children."

Everyone screamed in the next moment, and afterwards the lights in the lab flickered on to reveal Bobo on stilts and Cesar close to him rolling on the floor laughing. "That was so awesome mono. We should do something like this every year." Before Bobo could say anything Six interrupted the two of them, "Where's Rex?" The two looked at each other then with the others they began to look around, and didn't spot Rex anywhere. "Cesar is there something about the story that you're not telling us," Six's voice was filled with Venom. Cesar looked up thinking, "Well the only thing is when Rex was younger he did fall into a river, but with his memory gone he should have no recollect to that."

That's when it hit Six that some where along the story it must have triggered the memory of the river so with the flashbacks combined with the story he must have panicked and thought that it was all real. "Spread out and search for him he might be freaking out right now with the memory and the story, and we don't need a freaked out Rex on our hands, especially not tonight." The group spread out and began to search all of Providence for the young teenage who must be feeling so scared right now. That's when it hit Six. Rex would go to the one place in this whole building that he felt safe, and that was Six's room.

He took off racing towards his room, and slowed down not wanting to enter the room in a panic and possible scare Rex even further. The door gently slip open, and there was Rex huddled in a corner on his bed. Six took of his gloves and glasses, and lit several of the meditation candles he kept in the room. "Rex," he called out gently. "It's ok. You're safe here. You're always safe with me," he gently laid a hand on Rex and before he knew it Rex rushed into his arms holding him in a bone crushing hug. "It just took me so fast. I fell in and I didn't think I'd ever see my family again," Rex nearly cried out. His face was already stained with dry tears. Six had never seen Rex seem so small and fragile even in his first days of living in Providence he had never seen this.

Six lifted Rex's face up to look into his eyes. "You're safe. I'm here and you will always, always be safe with me. I love you," Six said conveying every emotion he could with his eyes giving his heart to his love right in front of him. Rex finally seemed to understand in that moment his own feeling for his mentor, friend, and now lover. Six got them both undressed, not before calling the search party off, and climbed into bed that night. He just held Rex close and swore to himself to always protect him before they both drifted to sleep.

**I have no idea how this went from party to scary story to angst to fluff, that was just weird. But seriously I had to stop half way through because I got scared. That story is one of the tales that is from my child hood and that I grew up with so to me that is like the ultimate scary story that will ever exist. Again Happy Halloween and hope everyone has a fun safe time tonight. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	11. Unexpected Kisses

**Unexpected Kisses**

"Dad what are you doing," Edgar asked stopping at the door way of his Dad's office. Six was hunched over a work bench modifying something as far as Edgar could tell. "Don't worry about it Edgar it's for Emma when her date comes to pick her up," Six said while continuing to carve into something. Edgar just shook his head and sighed. Oh course his sister would have a date, everyone loved her. Needless to say the Valentine's Day at school had not been the best. There were no girls that liked him, and none of his guy friends did V-Day. They all had their own dates to worry about, and he was just left alone on this stupid holiday.

"Hey Papa, what times is Andrew coming over," Edgar asked as he found papa Rex working on dinner. "Noah said that they would drop Andrew off in around twenty more minutes. Then they would call after their date out to tell us what time they would come to get him," Rex answered as he stared into a pot sturring the pasta for the spaghetti for tonight's dinner. Edgar just sighed as he heard the doorbell ring, and went to answer it as he heart Emma from the second story scream, "I'm not ready stall him!" Edgar just laughed internally as he opened the door to find a tall boy who he knew was the head of the basketball team. "Is Emma ready," he asked unsure of what to say. He heard the rumors about Emma's dads and needless to say he was intimidated. "Yeah she'll just be a minute," Edgar murmured as he felt a quick breeze pass by him. He ducked, and turned to find no one there. When he looked back towards Emma's date he saw the boy was pale, and staring at the door frame. Embeded deep within the wood is a throwing star with the words 'keep your hands to yourself' engraved into the metal. "OMG DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Emma yelled as she finally came to the door. She pulled the boy past the door as Rex raced to the door. "Be back by 10 or you'll deal with worse," Rex shouted to the pair.

When Rex pulled the star out of the door he muttered under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen. As Edgar was about to close the door he heard Uncle Noah and Aunt Holiday call out to him. "Hey there Edgar. Where are you're folks at," Noah asked as they all entered. Andrew came up in the rear with a book under his arm. Andrew was the same age as Edgar, but was two grades ahead of him due to his inherited intelligence. " Noah, Holiday, how's your day been so far," Six asked as he came from the kitchen. "Good but we need to head out before we're late for our reservation. We should be back sometime after 11," Holiday said. "That's no problem, we always like having Andrew over," Rex said walking up behind Six, "So why don't you guys take off already." Noah just laughed and leaned down to talk to Andrew before the two left.

"Hey what's up dude," Edgar said as the two went to his room to relax for dinner. "Nothing much, just school mostly. It was a pink massacre today in the halls. Every inch seemed to be in some kind of red or pink color," Andrew answered as if the very image sent him reeling. Edgar just laughs and collapses onto his bed. "I know what you mean. It's just like there's so much pressure to find someone, but it's like there's no real connection with anyone at school you know," Edgar says. The ceiling seeming to take up all of his concentration. He feels the bed shift as Andrew sat next to him, and before he knew what he was doing he saw Andrew leaning down to meet his lips. Edgar drew in a breath as he stiffened then seemed to react to the kiss. His mind was racing below his calm exterior. Andrew was kissing him. His best friend was kissing him, and …it actually felt kind of nice. "Wow," Andrew whispered as he pulled back. Edgar just stayed there a blush staining his dark completion. "So…" Edgar said avoiding Andrew's eyes. "Yeah…Happy Valentine's Day," Andrew let out an awkward laugh. "How long," Edgar asked. Andrew just shrugged his shoulders, "Since we were four and you told those older kids at the park to stop picking on me then scared them away with your nanites." Edgar laughed at the memory then became quiet as he remembered the six years that had passed since then. "Plus you could always say you're going out with an upperclassman…you know if you wanted to," Andrew added. "I'm older than you," Edgar countered. "Yeah by only like six months," Andrew corrected him.

"What would our folks say?" "Who cares," Andrew said as he slowly reached for Edgar's hand giving him plenty of time to pull away. Edgar only smiled and leaned in again, before their lips touched, Rex called out to them telling them that dinner was ready. Andrew moved in quickly and pecked at Edgar's lips before he got up and made his way to the dinning room. Edgar smiled to himself. This Valentine's day was kind of awkward at the start, but now it feels like his first of many. He hurried to eat dinner with his family, and new boyfriend. "I wonder how Dad and Papa will react," Edgar wondered to himself, but he just left that thought for another day.

**I really wanted to relate this with my Edgar/Andrew paring from Edu in Love. I hope this came out good. I really do love this paring. I hope it didn't feel to rushed, and I hope to have a few more Valentine's Day updates for today. On and we're going to move around the age differences. Rex and Six don't need to worry about but Emma's 16, Edgar's 11, and Andrew's 10. Wow they sure are mature for their age. Well please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine, and it has been a long time lol.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
